Death In Your Hands
by Camii
Summary: What happens when the one you guard,becomes the one you love?Yami knows the feeling,but before he has the chance to confess his love;Yugi is murdered.The killer has struck before,killing Yami’s father,and his wife.Seeking revenge,Yami pledges to avenge


Death In Your Hands  
  
What happens when the one you guard, becomes the one you love? Yami knows how this feels, but before he has the chance to confess his love-his love is horribly taken away from him. The killer has struck before, killing Yami's father, and his wife. Seeking his dead family and love, Yami pledges to rid the world of the murderer who ruined his life.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Unfulfilled Dreams  
  
Your soft lips, yearning to be claimed. Your body, so innocent, waiting for another. I look into your eyes, waiting for the precise moment to confess my love to you. I know you feel the same way about me, no doubt. In our first days you've shown me this, but back then I was too concerned with destiny to see it. Now, as our days get shorter, as the grains of sand run out, we both know that some day soon, I will remember the memories that I have forgotten, and I will leave you. A crystal tear falls down my cheek and you gently wipe it away without a worry. You know that until the day I leave you'll be happy, but then I ask you, what will happen to us when I leave? Will you cry? Will you run after me?   
  
I know you will, and I will, too. But many days later, you will forget. And so will I.   
  
We will both forget that we had perfect love. Unbroken, unspoken harmony. I will go back to being the Pharaoh, the brave Pharaoh. And you, little Yugi, you will go back to being the kind gentle being that you always have been.   
  
At first I must admit that I denied you. Many the sleepless nights I lay awake rejecting my feelings, I do say that you have, too. You want to admit it, but you don't have to. Together we will conquer anything the rare hunters throw at us, nothing matters, Yugi, except me and you.   
  
You look into my eyes, your crimson pools of amethyst questioning mine. You know I'd never lie to you. You smile, I smile back. We look past the beautiful sunset, our eyes out of focus, all we think about is.. each other…  
  
This is what I plan our lives to be, Yugi. Together. But before I have the chance to profess my love to you, to spill my soul, waiting to consoled, waiting to swept away in your arms, finally safe, away from the horrible soul room I once called home, your gone. I feel my heart stop beating, as I grasp for air. I grab my head, it begins to pound. 'He can't be gone, No. This must be a dream, please Ra, let it be a dream' I plead within my head. Finally I collapse, closing my eyes. Somehow I know this is not a dream, but I don't know if this is life. It can't be, how can I live without him?  
  
Hours later I lay awake, not moving, I look at the pale body inches away from me. I shiver, 'he is sleeping.' I tell myself quietly. 'But he doesn't sleep with his eyes open' I whisper to myself.   
  
Hours ago, I told myself that I would tell you that I loved you. Now your gone. The timer has run out. We are over before we began. I sit up, as my muscles ache, pulling my body towards yours, waiting for you to speak to me, knowing that you won't answer, no matter how many times I plead. I stroke your face, shivering, its as cold as death.   
  
Reminding me of my family in Egypt…   
  
Millennia's ago, I ruled the fair land of Egypt. My pyramids rising miles above the other buildings. My wife, standing beside me, hanging on my shoulder, whispering 'how beautiful.' The sun filtering through the open spaces between the huge houses, pyramids and such. We watch the sun rise and leave the balcony. She leaves to do her duties, and I sit and watch.   
  
An August breeze ruffled my hair, as I think: somehow I know that my time is running out. The golden Sennen Puzzle that hangs faithfully around my neck will soon be shattered, yet by who, I can not tell. I will forget all of my life, and be plunged into the darkness of the Shadow Realm. But before this happens, my wife will be brutally murdered. Needless to say, I have expected all this suffering, as my life has always been full of death, as an old woman had told me. Ah, it is, too, one of the little things remember. I was a young Prince, walking among the servants of the Pharaoh, my father. She lured me into her tent. 'Come, young Prince, come see what life has in store for you' she grabbed my palm, 'sadness with always be prominent in your life. Your father will be killed a-'  
  
A sudden hush fell over the noisy village. I run out of the tent. There, I see my father, frozen, with an arrow sticking out of his chest. In the distance, I hear a cackling evil laugh, and at once I know its..Marik 'an arrow' I say as I turn around, the old woman was right, but I did not bring myself to believe this. It was just a coincidence. Yet, no matter how many times I tell myself this, it does not bring my heart closer to believing these words.   
  
'just a coincidence, boy?' she said, taking me aback. 'look, Prince Yami' she forms a orb, there is a moving picture. I gaze, it is me, just older. On my shoulder, hangs a beautiful woman in white robes, and beautiful gold jewelry, watching the sun rise….  
  
'don't think you'll be happy, boy' she says coldly…  
  
The picture skips, the woman in the orb is dead. I shiver, truly this can not be true?  
  
'and you don't love her either, your mother, heartbrokenly sets up a wedding with the other kingdom across the desert' she pauses, 'now look into the orb'  
  
She points at the Puzzle, and the does some sort of hand movement. I watch the orb, showing me the Puzzle breaking..  
  
'your lying' I say, my voice so full of terror that it is shaking above a whisper…  
  
The memories flash before my eyes, and Yugi's cold body lays before me. Further off, is a piece of paper, with a bloody knife sticking out of it. I move towards it, taking the knife out of the ground, freeing the piece of paper.  
  
I take it into my cold hands,   
  
'The old woman was right, Yami. Sadness and death will be prominent in your life, and always. I am the one who killed your father, that day in August. I am the one who killed Heroku that October' Yami closed his eyes, then opened them again, ready to read on, 'I am the one who killed Yugi that cold night in December…' Yami paused, ready to read the last part of the note, 'and now, Yami, I am after you' Yami crumpled up the note and shoved it into his pocket. He picked up the lifeless body that was now Yugi, gently he elevated his head, picked up the knife and moved into Yugi's bedroom. I drop the bloody knife onto the rug, making my way onto the bed. I place his body quietly, you look peaceful, yet sad. I sit beside you, asking myself a question: how did this happen?   
  
'I was just about to tell you that I loved you, when I closed my eyes, just for a moment. To think, then I opened them, someone was talking to you, then stabbing you. It all went so fast-I just don't know, Yugi' I told him. I looked into your glazed eyes, they still looked beautiful. I looked up, 'The only thing' Yami paused, his voice a hoarse whisper, 'I will do, is pledge to kill the one person who ruined my life' he looked down again at the boy 'and yours'  
  
**  
  
Camii:I have fianlly rid myself of my writers block, so please, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Yugi: YOU KILLED ME? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?  
  
Camii: nothing I ju--  
  
Yugi: Just what? GOT RID OF ME?!  
  
Yami: calm down, i'll avenge you  
  
Camii: who said you will? this is my fic, rememeber? I can make you get hit by lightening!  
  
Yugi: (cowers in corner with Yami) We're sorry  
  
Camii: I'll forgive you, only if ya do the disclaimer  
  
Yugi & Yami: She don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and if she did, we'd be all cowering in corners waiting to be hit by lightening!   
  
Camii: Please tell me what you think, Flamers are welcome! 


End file.
